Slave Labor YuGiOh! Some Yaoi
by geminicastor
Summary: Pharaoh Atem is a kind ruler and when he sees his people/slaves being treated cruelly, he steps in and helps out...especially with Yugi ;  some Yaoi and stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

_**Slave Labor**_

**Max: **This sounds like fun!

**Me: **Don't be so violent, Max! Oh yeah...warning! This fic will probably have some yaoi but I don't know. Lets see where the "heart of the fic" leads me!

**Max: **Ok...that was the worst pun ever!

**Me: **You are soo rude!

**Elaina: **You two...shut up! Max, go entertain yourself until BKI2173 introduces Amber. Now for the boring part. BKI2173 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only things she owns is me and Max. There, enjoy the fic. ^^

**Max: **This one should be more violent than the last! :D

**Me: **Don't be rude! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Slave Labor -Chapter 1- A Normal Day**

"Pharaoh! Try and focus!" high priest Seto said, snapping his fingers in front of the tired Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atemu opened his eyes slowly and yawned to himself.

"But this is so boring," he whined, "Sensei has such a monotone voice." He leaned his head on to his hands and closed his eyes again. High priest Seto rolled his eyes.

"Seto and Pharaoh!" an angry voice called, slapping a ruler on the desk, "Are you going to focus or do I have to make you focus!" Sensei Elaina was standing there, tapping her foot and adjusting her thin glasses. She looked mad that her class had been interrupted yet again. "Need I remind you that a ruler must always be well educated to rule his people with wisdom and knowledge?"

"Yes, Sensei," Atemu apologized, "I really should go back to my room to rest though. I am quite tired." As if on cue, the door opened and Mahad, the royal sorcerer, entered. Followed closely by Mana, his apprentice.

"Pharaoh Atemu, your presence is required to over see the new building of the pyramid," Mahad said, nodding to the flustered Sensei Elaina. She gathered up her long tunic and stalked out of the room, commanding them to study for tomorrows test. Mahad rolled his eyes. "She can be a little stiff sometimes, can't she..." Atemu laughed and led the way to the new building site.

"The new slaves are out now, clearing away the rocks so that they can begin digging," Mana said, "And its really sad because some of your slave guards are very cruel. Can you tell them to be nicer?" Mana has a tender heart and therefore doesn't like it when anyone gets hurt.

"I'll mention it to them to be a bit more lenient," Atemu said, finally reaching the courtyard. Next to the courtyard was where the planned Pyramid would go. Slaves were carrying things everywhere and looked really tired. Suddenly, a small boy fell and cried out in pain. A guard ran up and cracked a whip close to his face. The boy flinched away and then flinched in pain again.

"Get up, runt! And keep working!" the guard yelled, flicking the whip again. The small boy, which looked eerily similar to Atemu himself, attempted to stand. But in seconds, he was back on the ground, breathing heavily from the straining. The guard frowned and cracked the whip across the boys bare back. The boy cried out in pain and shock as the guard continued whipping him harshly.

"Hey! Stop that at once!" Atemu called loudly, rushing at the guard and standing in front of the boy protectively. "I command you to stop! This boy is injured and can not work, so why do further his injuries?" The Pharaoh was mad, and everyone could tell. The guard sheepishly looked away as Atemu picked up the small, unconscious child. The boys blood began to soak his tunic, but he didn't care. All that mattered was helping the small boy in his arms.

"Mahad! Call the twins to draw a bath and Mana, find the healing herbs from the medicine woman!" Atemu called, rushing inside with the boy. Both of his royal magicians ruched off to do as they had been commanded, but Atemu focused on the boy. He rushed to his room to find the twins already drawing a bath.

"Pharaoh! Who is that boy? Priest Mahad told us you needed a bath," Amber, the female twin said, gasping at the bleeding sight. She instinctively rushed to the boy and took him from Atemu's protective arms. Max, her brother, got a few bath salts and mixed them together in the bath.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh! He'll be as good as new soon enough," Max promised, gently wiping the dried blood off of the boy's wounds. The boy stirred and gasped in pain, but remained unconscious. Atemu was stunned at how the boy was treated. Are they all treated like that?

"Pharaoh," Amber said, wiping her light brown hair from her jade green eyes, "You look pale. Please go and rest. I can draw a bath for you when we finished tending to this boy. Who is he?" Atemu didn't answer. If he did, he might of started crying, and a ruler must always be strong. Instead, he walked to his bed and lied down.

"He'll be ok," Amber promised, laying a damp cloth on Atemu's head, "We'll take care of him." With that, she rushed off to help the nameless boy.

**Me: **Cliffhanger!

**Max: **Thats not a cliffhanger...!

**Me: **Shhh...they don't know that...!

**Amber: **Hello world! I have been introduced! ^^

**Me: **Yep. Twins, because one MayJ isn't enough. I just had to make two...exactly identical. I'm so stupid!

**MayJ Twins: **She admits it! XD

**Elaina: **Shut up you two and let poor BKI2173 work on her next chapter! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **Thanks sooo much for the reviews! ^^ I wasn't sure if it was a good enough story to continue, but now I think I will.

**Elaina: **Why would you doubt yourself?

**Me: **Maybe because I invented some rude characters...*points at the MayJs*

**Elaina: **That explains it ~_~

**Me: **Oh well. It makes them fun :P

**Elaina: **BKI2173 does not own any thing Yu-Gi-Oh or otherwise.

**Me: **ON WITH THE FIC! ^^

**Slave Labor -Chapter 2- Yugi **

Yugi woke with a start, a strange pain shuddering down his back. He looked around, realizing instantly how unfamiliar it all seemed. This isn't where he usually is, so where is he? The room looked really nice, almost too nice. He tried to sit up, but his back hurt way to much. Suddenly, he heard voices down the hall, walking towards his room.

"Why did you do that?" one said, "He's just another slave!" Yugi knew instantly that they were talking about him.

"I don't know," another voice replied, "I can't stand seeing my people hurt." Yugi had heard that voice many times before, but he couldn't quite remember.

"The twins told me that he looks like you," yet another voice said, "Is it true?" Before anybody else could say anything, the voices entered Yugi's room. Four people in all, decorated in fine tunics and golden jewelry. The first person to examine him had on a red coat and large, white hair.

"He does look like you!" he exclaimed, gently poking Yugi in the side. The next person slapped his hand away. A taller person, completely dressed in blue. Even a tall, blue hat sat on his head. The next person after him was tall as well, with big, brownish blondish hair and a cool looking blue coat.

"Stand back and let me see him," the final person said, stepping forward. Yugi's eyes widened, for this is the familiar person. Everybody in Egypt knows who he is, for he is the pharaoh! Pharaoh Atemu! Yugi attempted to stand in respect, but his back would not let him. The Pharaoh gently helped him lay back down.

"Stay still," he ordered, "That way, you'll defiantly heal faster." How can the most powerful person in Egypt care for me, Yugi wondered to himself, still awestruck. He does look like me, Yugi thought to himself, staring at the Pharaoh's tricolored hair. Yugi thought he was the only one that had hair like that. The thought made him giggle. That is, until he remembered who he was with. He immediately got serious (as serious as Yugi could get) in respect.

But, when he looked up, the Pharaoh...was smiling.

"I'm glad to see you are well enough to laugh," the Pharaoh said to Yugi, happily, "You had me worried for awhile there." The other three men in the room shared a knowing glance that went unnoticed by Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi. They knew what was going on, for sure.

"Pharaoh!" a shrill voice called from the hall ways, "You are late for your afternoon lessons!" Atemu rolled his eyes. But, the white hair man merely laughed and threw an arm around Atemu.

"Come now, Pharaoh," he said, "Don't let Elaina get you down. I'm sure she'll take it easy on you." The blondish brownish haired man laughed loudly.

"Elaina? Take it easy! You have got to be kidding me!" he laughed, "Good luck to you, Atemu." He winked and the three of them left Yugi and the Pharaoh alone, chuckling as they left. Atemu turned his attention back to Yugi.

"So, may I know your name?" he asked, kindly, not wanting to scare him.

"Oh, um, I'm Yugi," he replied, then he caught his disrespect and quickly said, "My Pharaoh." Atemu chuckled to himself.

" You don't have to use formality," he said, "I'm Atemu. Please, call me that." Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Atemu.." he said quietly.

"PHARAOH!" Elaina's voice shrieked. Atemu rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Don't hesitate to ask the twins for anything," he called back without turning, "We don't want to be a rude host." And with that, the amazing Pharaoh was gone. Yugi stared around the empty room in shock.

"Pharaoh," he whispered to himself, "Atemu."

**Me: **Aw...it seems kind of short...

**Miki: **I see sparks of love! :D

**Max: **Yuck! You do realize they are both men, right?

**Me:** And to think...I invented you?

**Max: **Yep! And now you are stuck with me! :3

**Elaina: **Oh wow... '~_~ Just go write some more. It took you forever to write this tiny chapter!

**Me: **I feel like I'm going to make people mad if I write the wrong thing.

**Miki: **If she does...please don't get mad and say mean things! She's very sensitive...

**Me: **Shut up! :P


	3. Chapter 3

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **Hello again! I'm trying to update faster but my brother is always fighting me for the computer.

**Max: **Maybe you should break his knee cap with a wrench. Specifically this wrench...

**Miki: **Abridged joke! She doesn't own it! '^^

**Me: **Ahh, the abridged series...funny stuff!

**Elaina: **Just write your fic! I'm sure people get bored reading these anyways! She owns nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Me: **Fiiine...ON WITH THE FIC!

**Slave Labor -Chapter 3 -Feeling Better**

"Yugi seems to be doing a lot better, Pharaoh," Mana said, waving her wand over some sand. It immediately formed into a small castle. Atemu nodded, looking at the tiny sand castle.

Mana and Atemu were taking a small break after some of the final lessons with Elaina. Atemu sighed in relief. She could be a bit harsh some times. ((**Elaina: **I really don't act like that by the way! **MayJs: **Suuure you don't :P))

Yugi had really gotten better since the week he'd been here. But, Atemu hadn't had any time to actually sit and talk to Yugi. He didn't know anything about him except his name. This made him really upset, but there was nothing he could really do about it right now.

"Pharaoh? Are you alright?" Mana asked, standing up and looking at him at an odd angle, "You seem kind of depressed today."

"I'm sure he's fine," Mahad said, appearing out of nowhere. Mana jumped at his sudden appearance, but calmed down when she recognized him. "So, Pharaoh," he said, "What's on your mind?" Atemu glanced around. Yugi, he thought to himself. But he didn't say it out loud.

"Nothing," he replied instead, "I'm perfectly fine." He stood and walked out of the courtyard and walked to his room slowly. What to do, what to do?

"Pharaoh! Hey, Pharaoh!" the familiar voice of Bakura called from behind him, "I have a good question for you." Atemu stopped and turned around to face his friend, masking his deep thoughts well. Marik was with him, as always.

"What is it, Bakura? Marik?" he asked his friends.

"Well, we're wondering what you are planning to do about Yugi," Bakura said, a serious look on his face (and thats unusual for him!). Atemu blushed lightly. What were they going to do about him? Bakura's serious face changed into a chuckle when he noticed Atemu's blush. But Marik slapped him on the arm.

"You know he can't stay, right?" he said, "He probably has a home to get and we can't just take slaves from their work. The others will be jealous." Atemu frowned, knowing that Bakura and Marik are right. The two sighed at his frown and started dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" Atemu called, having to jog to keep up with their stride.

"Excuse our disrespect, Pharaoh, but I believe you should at least go and talk to the boy," Bakura said, "Get to know him a little. You haven't talked to him at all, have you?"

"Not really," Atemu replied, shyly, "I mean, I haven't had time to visit him."

"Well, now you have time," Bakura said, shoving him the room, "I apologize for my disrespect, Pharaoh." He winked and the two were gone just as soon as the appeared.

"Oh, um, Pharaoh!" a small voice called from behind him. Atemu turned to see Yugi kneeling on the floor. Atemu quickly helped him up off the ground.

"I take it you are feeling better," he said, somehow keeping his calm. Why is Yugi making him feel like this? It's weird!

"Much better, my Pharaoh! And it's all thanks to you!" Yugi said, smiling happily. This made a slight blush appear on Atemu's cheeks.

"D-didn't I tell you to call me Atemu?" he said, trying to mask his blush by changing the subject. It didn't work very well. Yugi noticed almost instantly, but decided to ignore it.

"Oh, right," Yugi said shyly, "Atemu."

"Thats right," Atemu said, liking the way Yugi said it, "So, Yugi, I guess I have to ask you a few questions."

"Thats fine with me," Yugi said, still smiling adorably.

"Well, first of all, who do you live with? I think you need to return once you are feeling better, or at least thats what people keep telling me," Atemu said, frowning sadly at the last part.

"Oh, w-well," Yugi was frowning and looking very shy, "I don't really have any family. I've just been staying with some friends. They kind of trade me off every once in awhile. I guess I've gotten used to it." Atemu was shocked.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry..." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine," Yugi said, smiling again, "What other questions did you have?"

"When do you think you'll be ready to leave?" Atemu said, trying to be strong, but his voice was still shaking horribly. He didn't want Yugi to leave so soon.

"I-I'll leave as soon as you want me to," he replied, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground, "I could even go now, if you want to be rid of me."

"No!" Atemu called out, louder than he meant to. He instantly clamped his mouth shut and calmed down a bit. "I mean, um, I don't think you are well enough yet. You seem a little pale." He held out his hand and felt Yugi's forehead. It felt perfectly normal, but then, Yugi could leave! "I think you need to stay a little longer."

Atemu didn't notice that Yugi blushed when he felt his forehead. Yugi had to admit, the Pharaoh was very handsome. He didn't mean to think that, but he couldn't help it.

"You're right!" Yugi said, "I really should go lay down! Good day, Atemu!" And he ran off. Atemu sadly watched him go.

**Miki: **Aw come on! Get to the Yaoi already! /

**Me: **HaHa! Suspense! :3

**Amber: **You use a lot of emoticons '~_~

**Max: **See! You just used three in a row!

**Me: **Oh well :P it gets the point across!

**Elaina: **Just go write the next chapter! You did this one fast, so keep it up!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **Sorry! I'm really bad at updating, but I promise to try harder!

**Elaina: **Thanks for the amazing reviews! BKI2173 loves feedback so please continue with that.

**Max: **You want feedback? Well...I think that-

**Elaina: **Not from you! We need a confidence boost. You aren't good with that '~_~

**Amber: **I haven't had many lines lately...

**Miki: **Tell me about it!

**Me: **All right, all right! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Slave Labor -Chapter 4 -Getting Closer**

Atemu was leaving Yugi's room, a disappointed look plastered across his face. He didn't notice Bakura leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Bakura thought he would confront Atemu about Yugi, but the look on Atemu's face changed his mind. Instead, he went off to the kitchen. Atemu can handle himself and besides...he's hungry!

Pharaoh Atemu was pacing around his room when Priest Seto decided to make an appearance.

"Pharaoh," he said, knocking on the door. Atemu called him in and sat down, trying to look calm in front of the priest. A good Pharaoh must always have a clear enough mind to rule Egypt. But, Priest Seto had known Atemu long enough. "What is the problem, my Pharaoh?" he asked, full of concern. Atemu looked up, an angry look on his face.

"Why does everyone think that there's a problem?" he asked, obviously upset. Usually he's very good at hiding his emotions, but right now he isn't.

"No offense, my Pharaoh," Priest Seto replied, "But everybody can tell something is going on. Does it have anything to do with that little slave boy?"

"He's not just a little slave!"

"I take that as a yes," Priest Seto replied. Atemu frowned and looked away. Finally, he decided to just come clean with it.

"I can't help it! I just really like him...a lot!" Atemu replied, quietly to himself. He knew that Seto could hear him. Priest Seto crossed his arms, as he usually does, and looked at the Pharaoh. A few seconds passed, and he finally spoke up.

"You haven't really talked to him yet," he said plainly.

"I would just have to tell him when he has to leave," Atemu replied, putting his head in his hands.

"Why? Maybe he wouldn't have to go. You should ask him before deciding all of these things," Seto said. Then, he left quickly, shutting the door behind him. Atemu was shocked. He had been trying to accept the fact that Yugi had to leave and thats why he hadn't talked to him. But, maybe Seto is right. Maybe, Yugi doesn't have to leave. Then they can get closer.

Atemu immediately jumped up and raced out of his room, turning the corner and walking quickly to Yugi's guest room. He was a little worried about what he would say, but the excitement kept him going. Maybe, Yugi could stay!

"Yugi!" he called, opening the door. He had forgotten to knock, and now he was paying the price. Yugi was standing there, shocked...and completely naked.

"GGAAHHH!" Yugi screeched, blushing and rushing into the closet. He came out a few seconds later, wearing an old pair of pajamas. "Ph-Ph-Pharaoh! I-I'm sor-rry!" Atemu was still in shock, blushing the deepest red he'd ever been.

"N-no..." he finally said, "I...um...it was my fault. I just, uh, forgot to knock. B-but I came to ask you-." Yugi frowned.

"Is it time for me to leave already?" he squeaked. Yugi's eyes got big and round and even a little watery. Atemu flinched, wishing that Yugi was smiling instead of frowning.

"Thats what I came to find out," Atemu said, "To tell you the truth, I have been a bit to scared to come talk to you about it." Yugi gasped in surprise.

"You? Scared?" he asked, his eyes big and round. "But you are so brave! Why would you be scared?" Atemu blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't push the thought of Yugi's adorably innocent eyes out of his mind.

"Well," he mumbled, "I was kind of afraid of you leaving." The last part was said so quietly, Yugi couldn't hear it.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Atemu," the Pharaoh corrected.

"Excuse me, Atemu, but can you repeat that a little louder?" he giggled. Atemu sighed, took a deep breath and finally decided to say it.

"I was afraid you would have to leave and I really don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here, at least for a little while." Atemu squeezed his eyes shut, and gripped the edge of his blue cape.

"Ok."

Atemu's eyes burst open, meeting with Yugi's happy ones.

"I'd love to stay, Atemu! I really would!"

Atemu's heart could've burst from joy.

Outside in the hallway, two people smiled and walked off towards the kitchen.

"I think that helped," Bakura said, smiling confidently. "All thanks to me."

"Are you kidding?" Seto replied, scoffing, "I'm the one that told him to talk to Yugi. You made it worse, if I recall." Bakura laughed his usual insane laugh and continued on his own to find Marik. Seto merely shrugged, and went to his own room.

**Me: **Sorry about the long wait! I'll do better next time '^^

**Miki: **You better! This was such a long time and such a short chapter!

**Me: **HaHa! Sorry :P Oh...and shout out to my 'Otaku Group!' You know who you are ;D

**Elaina: **REVIEW~!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **Hi! Fast update? Thank you soooo much for those awesome reviews!

**Elaina: **Totally! Good Job! **thumbs up!**

**Me and Miki: **GAHH!

**Elaina: **Oops! '^^ Bakura line.

**Me and Miki: In corner dying! **

**Elaina: **Ok, I'll just post the story then...

**Slave Labor -Chapter 5 -**

It's been a week since Yugi agreed to stay with Pharaoh Atemu for a little bit. They had met as often as possible to talk and get to know each other. But, the life of a Pharaoh is tough, and free time doesn't come that often.

"Hey, Kura-chan! Have you seen Atemu?" Yugi called, racing up to his new friend, Bakura. He had quickly made his way into every single one of Atemu's servants, Priests, and magicians. Especially Mana and Bakura.

"Last time I checked he was working with the priests again," he replied, "I only left to find some food."

"Do you ever stop eating, Kura-chan?" Yugi giggled. Bakura smiled, in his usual way, and shook his head. "Well, thanks, Kura-chan. I'll go play with Mana then." He raced off to try and find his friend. First, he'd check the courtyard. That's where she usually is.

"Mana!" Yugi called, entering the little courtyard. A small sand castle was proof that she was here, but where could she be now. He didn't have time to decide because then he heard a familiar voice from outside the gates.

"Let us in! We demand to see the Pharaoh!" Yugi's head snapped up as he heard that voice. It sounded like-

"Go away, filth," Yugi heard a guard hiss at the voice, "The Pharaoh has no time to deal with the likes of you."

"Then why did he kidnap our Yugi!" the voice yelled back. Now, Yugi was certain who it was.

"Malik!" he called, racing towards the gates. Sure enough, the form of Yugi's best friend was gripping the bars of the gate.

"Yugi! Hey, Ryou! It's him and he's ok!" Malik called back behind him. Yugi was smiling happily. He had to admit that he had missed his two best friends, Malik and Ryou. Come to think of it, two of Atemu's friends looked like Malik and Ryou.

"Did the guard leave?" Ryou's shy voice called from somewhere behind Malik. The guard tapped his foot impatiently making Ryou gasp.

"It's ok," Yugi quickly called to guard, "They're friends of mine. Please let them in." The guard recalled one of the new Pharaoh's orders. Keep Yugi happy. The guard sighed. Everyone knew that the Pharaoh definantly had something going on with the rescued slave.

"Fine, but I better not get in trouble for this," the guard said, opening the gate.

"Yugi!" the two friends called out, glomping him as soon as the gates were open enough to leap through. Both were dressed in their regular, dirty, slave clothes but each looked too happy to care. They never let their bad situation get them down.

"Yugi, we missed you!" Ryou called happily. Yugi was surprised that Ryou had followed Malik here. Malik was definantly the type to get in someones face when he's mad. Ryou, on the other hand, is way too shy to do that kind of thing.

"Yugi, are you out here? The Pharaoh is looking for you," the loud voice of Marik was heard. Yugi laughed silently to himself at the thought of Marik and Malik's name being so similar. Marik stalked over to the group of huddled boys and stared at them for a second. Finally he spoke up, a skeptical look on his face.

"Yugi...who are these people?" he asked, pointing at Ryou and Malik plainly. Yugi jumped up, pulling the two others up with him.

"This is Ryou and this is Malik," Yugi smiled, "My best friends!" Marik observed both of the newcomers closely and saw similarities almost instantly. Malik looks like Marik and Ryou looks like Bakura! Marik ducked his head a little and smiled.

"Well then, you guys have fun!" he said, smirking and turning away briskly. Yugi didn't see the glint in Marik's eyes that usually mean he has a plan. Most likely an interesting one.

"So Yugi," Malik said, turing his attention back to his friend, "How is life with the Pharaoh?"

"We were really worried when we saw him carry you away like that," Ryou said, frowning. Yugi looked up shyly. He hadn't wanted his friends to worry about him.

"Yugi!" a voice called out from inside. Malik and Ryou immediately perked up to get a good look and gasped.

"Thats the Pharaoh!" Malik whispered to Ryou. Ryou nodded feverishly and blinked his innocent, brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Yugi giggled. He held up a hand and waved towards where Atemu's voice had come from. "Atemu! I'm over here!" Malik smirked.

"You called him by his name? So, you two are close now?" Malik whispered to Yugi, giggling.

"Really, Yugi? You have to tell me everything about the rich life! It seems like fun," Ryou giggled, his hand covering his mouth to try and hide it. Too late. The Pharaoh ran up to Yugi and smiled, but then he stopped when he saw Malik and Ryou.

"Um, hi?" he said. Ryou backed away a little and dropped to his knees. Malik kind of half bowed, but he never did like authority. "Yugi?" Atemu asked, turning to the smaller boy.

"Oh," Yugi said, excited to show his best friends to the Pharaoh. "This is Malik and this is Ryou. They're my best friends!" Atemu glanced from the two bowing people (one with white hair and one with blondish brownish hair) and then to Yugi. Yugi seemed really happy that these two are here. And, he wanted to keep Yugi this happy.

"Do either of you have any family or people you need to stay with?" Atemu asked Malik and Ryou. Malik stood straight while Ryou merely sat up on his knees.

"No, my Pharaoh," Malik replied. The Pharaoh cracked a smile and put a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Then, I think both of you would like to stay here and keep Yugi company when I can't," the Pharaoh said. The news sunk in and soon, the three boys were leaping around happily.

"We all get to stay together!" Yugi said happily hugging his best friends. Atemu was so happy that he could make Yugi this happy, but then he remembered.

"Oh! I have to go! Stupid meetings," he sighed, "I just stopped by to say hi." He smiled to the newcomers and walked off. Suddenly, he felt a light pressure around his waist. He looked down and saw Yugi clinging to him, a huge smile across his face.

"Thank you so much Atemu! It means so much to me!" Yugi giggled. Then, he ran off to join his friends. Atemu blushed, covered his face, and walked towards the meeting room.

**Me: **This doesn't seem so good to me, but I just had to bring Malik and Ryou into this '^^

**Elaina: **Don't torture them.

**Me: **I won't! They are on my favorites list!

**Elaina: **Whatever :P REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **Hello again! :D

**Elaina: **Thanks a lot for reviewing! It really does make her want to keep writing.

**Me: **Yeps

**Max: **I still think I should tell you what I think of your little yaoi fluff :P

**Miki: **Well I like yaoi! So keep writing it!

**Me: **Thank you! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Slave Labor -Chapter 6 -**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Yugi called out, turning away from the wall and rushing down the hall, glancing around. He stopped every time he saw a good hiding place, but to know avail.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" a loud voice called from down the hall. Yugi turned to the voice and smiled.

"Hi Priest Seto! Have you seen Malik or Ryou?" he asked, skipping up to the tall priest.

"No, sorry," Seto replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"We're playing hide and seek," Yugi said, rocking back and forth on his heels. Seto shrugged and looked around.

"Try the kitchen," he finally said, "Malik is always over there. He's almost as bad as Bakura. Almost." The two of them chuckled for a second and then Yugi waved to Seto as he rushed off towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Priest Seto!" he called back. Seto sighed, crossing his arms. Somehow, Yugi had come in and soon, he was friends with everyone. Nobody had a bad word to say about him, especially the Pharaoh. Seto walked towards the meeting rooms, knowing that Pharaoh Atemu would be in one of them. He never seemed to have a break lately. _Maybe, _he thought to himself,_ I can fix that. _

"Malik? Are you in here?" he called into the kitchen. No reply. Yugi walked in and look around for a second. He didn't hear any munching, so he guessed that Malik wasn't in there.

"Hey, what are you up to, Yugi?" a voice called from next to the refrigerator.

"Kura-chan!" Yugi called out happily, racing up to hug the Pharaoh's friend. Bakura didn't really hug back, but he didn't push the little one away either.

"Did I hear you asking for Malik?" he asked, chomping on whatever it was he was eating. Seto was right. When you're looking for Bakura, check the kitchen first!

"Yep," Yugi replied, nodding. "We're playing hide and seek. Have you seen him or Ryou? I need to find at least one of them." Bakura thought for a second, mostly about the shy one, Ryou. He could definantly see similarities between their appearances.

"Ryou went towards your room and Malik was headed in the opposite direction," he finally said. He decided not to tell Yugi that he and Marik had been following them around. Both Bakura and Marik were intrigued by the two innocent boys. Probably the same way the Pharaoh was with Yugi at first. But the Pharaoh's interest had soon turned into affection.

"Oh, thanks!" Yugi said, bringing Bakura from his thoughts.

"Oh. No problem," he said, taking a large bite out of his food. He watched the small boy run out of the room and down the hall. There are so many smaller versions of different people running around here now. Atemu and Yugi, Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou. Whose next...a mini Priest Seto? At that thought, Bakura laughed so hard he almost choked. Calming down, he left the kitchen and walked down to where Ryou had gone. He smirked at the thought of Seto and a tiny clone. Nope...that will never happen.

"Malik?" Yugi called, deciding to search for him first. Ryou can be patient but Malik sure can't. Yugi looked around in different rooms until he heard a small noise in one of them. He quietly crept into it and looked around. He was quite surprised at what he saw.

Malik was sitting in a chair opposite from another person. Marik? Yugi giggled a little but kept quiet enough so that they didn't notice him. Maybe he should go find Ryou first. He quickly turned a corner and went towards his own room. Thats where Bakura said he was. Wait...Bakura knows where Ryou is? Bakura could be even worse than Marik.

"This little game could be turning into something very bad," Yugi said nervously.

"What was that?" a familiar voice said behind Yugi. "What game are you playing?" Yugi turned around happily and launched himself at the speaker. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You've been busy for the past 2 days! Of course I missed you, Atemu!" Yugi said, snuggling into the Pharaoh. He really had missed him. Yugi knew that he wasn't allowed to act like this to the Pharaoh, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, Atemu made Yugi really happy. Even though he wasn't always around, when he was, Yugi loved every second. Atemu always listened to Yugi's senseless talk and was never rude. Even though he was most definantly allowed to throw Yugi out, he was choosing not to. And that made Yugi so happy.

"Um, so what game were you playing?" Atemu asked, searching for a new subject. Atemu seems to be very afraid of his own feelings.

"Oh, hide and seek," Yugi replied, finally releasing Atemu. "I found Malik, unfortunately, but Ryou is still missing." Atemu thought for a second and remembered seeing Bakura stalking around looking for something.

"Well, I saw Bakura walking off towards your room earlier," Atemu said, trying to recall what he had seen today.

"Oh great," Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes. Atemu laughed a little.

"I have the rest of the day for a break," Atemu finally said, "Would you like to do something together? Dinner maybe." Atemu had to muster all of his courage to ask, but it was all worth it to see Yugi smile and nod.

**Miki: **SOO CUTE!

**Elaina: **What are you doing to poor Ryou and Malik? You said you weren't going to torture them!

**Me: **'^^ It doesn't seem like torture to me.

**Max: **I'm going to pretend like that didn't happen!

**Me: **Heehee...sorry Max! Review please! Yeah, I know this one wasn't so good either, but I'm building a plot here :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Slave Labor**_

**Me: **HELLO! **Waves**

**Elaina: **Why do you always say hi? I'm sure that people don't actually read these starting things.

**Me: **Oh well!

**Elaina: **Why don't you just write the story?

**Me: **Because then you would cease to exist...

**Elaina: **Oh, right...continue '^^

**Me: **Ok, and just so you know, italics mean _someone is thinking to themselves._ ok...ON WITH THE FIC!

**Slave Labor -Chapter 7 -**

"What do I have to do next?" Atemu asked, finishing one task, knowing that another would follow soon. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Priest Seto made an appearance.

"May I have a word with you Siamun?" Seto asked, crossing his arms. Siamun is the Pharaoh's main advisor, so Seto had to convince him first.

"Well, I have to observe the Pharaoh and make sure he does his work," he replied, in deep thought.

"Thats what I wanted to talk about," Seto said. He knew that the poor Pharaoh needed a break and not seeing Yugi made both Yugi and the Pharaoh sad. When people are sad, they don't work to their full potential. Siamun nodded and walked up to Seto, taking his time. After explaining the situation to him, Seto paused and waited for the answer.

"Fine," he finally said, "You make a good point. But he only has time for the rest of the day. A Pharaoh is a demanding job."

"I'm sure he would be glad to have the day," Priest Seto said, smirking. Nobody can defy Seto's logic, because its always right. Siamun tuned around and took his time walking up to the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh," he said, "It has come to my attention that you need a break. Is this true?" The question caught Atemu off guard. He really did need a break. The endless work makes him tired, but even worse, he hadn't been able to see Yugi for the past two days. Sometimes the life of a Pharaoh is very tough.

"Um, yes actually," Atemu finally said, not sure what else to say.

"Fine then," Siamun smiled, "You are dismissed for the rest of the day." Atemu was surprised, but that didn't stop him from leaping up and thanking Siamun and the rest of the Priests. But he stopped and specifically thanked Seto.

"Thanks a lot, Priest Seto," he said, smiling, "I really needed this!"

"Last time I saw him, he was headed toward the kitchen," Seto said, "But he'll probably be near the guest rooms by now. Go find him." Pharaoh Atemu's face lit up happily. He raced out of the door and turned the corner. _Yugi_, he thought, _I'm coming! _

"That was very nice of you, Priest Seto," Siamun said.

"Hm? Thank you," he merely replied, then he turned around and left.

Atemu rushed down the hall, really excited. He could finally admit to himself fully that he liked Yugi more than just a good friend. More than a brother even. Maybe it's love, but it doesn't matter. Now that he can admit it to himself, he just has to find a way to admit it to Yugi.

"Oh, Pharaoh!" he heard somebody call. "No work? Hm. Just saying hi. I'm actually looking for Ry-um...something."

"Oh, hi Bakura," Atemu sighed. _I'm looking for Yugi, _he wanted to say, _Where is he! _

"He's down near the guest rooms last time I saw him," Bakura laughed, "Sometimes, you are way too easy to read." With that, Bakura turned around walked confidently towards Yugi's room. Atemu would've asked some questions about that, but he had to find Yugi. Instead, he turned and continued to the guest rooms. Bakura better not be playing a prank!

Bakura looked around until he found Yugi's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked around. Then he heard it. A soft snoring on Yugi's bed. He quietly walked up to the bed and looked at the small lump under the covers. Yep. Sure enough, soft, white hair was poking out from under the covers. Bakura sighed. This would have to wait until another time.

Atemu was getting tired of looking around, but he just needed to see Yugi. He yawned impatiently and continued walking towards the rooms. Almost there.

"This little game could be turning into something bad," a soft sigh said from in front of Atemu. Atemu looked up and smiled. Finally!

"What was that?" Atemu spoke up, trying not to shake. "What game are you playing?" Yugi spun around and, in only a second, he was clinging to the Pharaoh. Atemu was shocked. He couldn't think of anything to say. He had to admit, he liked this...a lot. Yugi was smiling and just holding him. And it made really Atemu happy. "Um...did you miss me that much?" Atemu finally asked, trying not to be afraid. _Just say it_, Atemu thought to himself, _Tell him that you missed him! _

"You've been busy for the past 2 days! Of course I missed you, Atemu!" Yugi said, cuddling closer to Atemu. The Pharaoh's face reddened as he thought of the little one in his arms. He really liked him. Maybe even loved him...

"Um, so what game were you playing?" he asked, desperate to change the subject. _Why can't I say it?_, he asked himself. Then he felt Yugi pull away and stand normal. _No! Keep holding me! _

"Oh, hide and seek," Yugi said, smiling, "I found Malik, unfortunately, but Ryou is still missing." The image of Bakura flashed back to Atemu's mind. He was looking for Ry-um...something. OH! The Pharaoh realized what (who) Bakura was looking for.

"Well, I saw Bakura walking off towards your room earlier," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to say what he was thinking. Poor Ryou!

"Oh great," Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes. Atemu chuckled. Yeah, he gets it. _Say it! Say it now, _Atemu thought. Yugi looked so cute standing there smiling up at him. _SAY IT!_

"I have the rest of the day for a break. Would you like to do something together? Dinner maybe." Not exactly what he wanted to say, but it is the closest Atemu could get right now. _Why am I so scared? _

He looked up and saw Yugi beaming even more and nodding happily. It was worth all the worry.

**Me: **Atemu's thoughts on the stressful days away from Yugi.

**Max: **Nothing exciting is happening! I'm soo bored!

**Elaina: punches him over the head **You are way too rude!

**Me: **Be confident! Be confident! **talking to self**

**Elaina: '**^^ Hey, I liked it!

**Me: **Thanks Elaina! ^^

**Elaina: **Review!


	8. Story On Hold!

Dear the very few Fans that I have,

I am sad to report that ever since the last chapter, I have hit a writers block and was too nervous to tell all of you. So for the time being, this story is not going to continue. I am sorry if that disappoints you, but I don't think anyone will be too upset (seeming as this was not that great of story). If anyone has any ideas for how this would continue well, please tell me! And if I get any ideas at all, I will be sure to update. Again, I am so sorry!

-Kibei Maboroshini


End file.
